Paradise Island
by Mythical Dreamer
Summary: The Yugioh gang s entered into the show, Paradise Island, along with some other characters. Mayhem ensues, couples cheat on each other, all to compete for 1 billion dollars! No Anzu-bashing!
1. Background

**Paradise Island**

By Mythical Dreamer

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

Rated for language and some sexual content

**Background**

This story takes place after the manga ends, whenever that will be (after Battle City, Alcatraz Tower, etc.) In this story, the Millennium items will still have power, but the yamis can be separated from the hikaris just by thought, and not with the Millennium items. The yamis and hikaris can also communicate telepathically. There is still a lot of tension and competition between Kaiba, Bakura, Marik, Malik and Yami, but they are not outright enemies. _Italics indicate regular thoughts_

_Underlined italics indicate telepathic communication between hikaris and yamis_

Character List

Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner

Hiroto Honda Tristan Taylor

Katsuya Jounouchi Joey Wheeler

Katsuya Shizuka Serenity Wheeler

Isis Ishtar Ishizu Ishtar

Malik Ishtar (hikari)

Marik (yami)

Bakura (yami)

Ryou Bakura (hikari)  
Yugi Mutou

Yami Mutou

Rishid Odion

Otogi Duke Devlin

Seto Kaiba

Mai Valentine

Miho

Maximillion Pegasus

Kagome

Ai

Mika

Kiki

Miroku

Chiko

Rin

Sarasa

Hisha

Intended Pairings:

Rishid with Sarasa

Kagome with Ai, Ryou or Malik

Mika likes Ai (at first he likes her too), Bakura, Malik, Ryou; ends up with Miroku

Seto (Rin and Hisha like him) and Yami (Rin kinda lies him) compete for Isis

Honda with Miho

Seto and Duke (Chiko likes him) with Serenity

Ryou (Chiko likes him), Bakura, Malik and Marik for Anzu

Joey (Hisha likes him, he likes Mika) with Mai

Miroku likes all the Yu-gi-oh! Girls, Mika and Kagome, which annoys most of the guys

Kiki and Yugi


	2. Truth or Dare

**Paradise Island**

Chapter 1: **Truth** or **Dare**

"Gimme back mah food!" "No way man, it's mine!"

Jounounchi and Honda were fighting over a bag of Doritos. Anzu, Yugi, Yami, Shizuka, Miho, Mai, Isis, Ryou and Rishid let out a collective sigh. On the other hand, Seto Kaiba glared: "Shut it mutt!" Marik, Bakura and Malik smirked when Jou lunged for Kaiba "Who you callin' a dog!"

At this moment, Anzu jumped up and intercepted the two: "Stop fighting guys. I don't want anything to break!" Jou frowned, but apologized while Kaiba merely grunted. Anzu had two good reasons for stopping the imminent fight. Primarily, the two were her friends and she didn't want them to get hurt (even though Jou did make a large racket). Secondly, the group was at her house celebrating her birthday and she didn't want anything to be damaged. (Bakura had been pulled along by Ryou; Isis had pulled along Marik and Malik; Kaiba was there to give Anzu a gift as thanks to her for saving Mokuba during Battle City)

Today was the last day of June, one week after summer vacation had begun. Anzu had just finished opening her presents and the group had eaten the birthday cake. There were also some snacks, most of which Jou and Honda had devoured.

"What are we doing next Anzu?" asked Shizuka.

"Spin the bottle" suggested Hondas, staring (♥♥ & ) at Miho

Miho:

Yugi: "Wait, Anzu's the birthday girl. Let her decide!"

Anzu?? Uhm…Okay guys! Let's play Truth or Dare, cause not everyone likes to play spin the bottle. _Like, what would happen if the bottle landed on Bakura or Malik. He'd probably kill me afterwards, or maybe he'd enjoy it (OO) Blush_

The group sat itself in a circle. Since it was Anzu's birthday, she got to go first.

Anzu couldn't decide on whom to pick, so she closed her eyes, spun and pointed at someone. When she opened her eyes, she found she was pointing at…Bakura.

"Bakura, Truth or Dare?"

Bakura: Dare. _Miss Shining Friendship can't think of anything hard._

Anzu: I dare you to give me your Millennium Ring.

Bakura: _WTF!_ No way in hell woman!

Anzu: ALRIGHT THEN! You'll just have to pay. Hmm…I dare you to put on makeup, with the help of Mai.

Bakura: -- growling, with steam coming out of his ears.

Mai: smirks; I guess that means you agree, Bakura. She brings out (from somewhere?) a gigantic purse full of makeup and proceeds to apply it.

Anzu: while we are waiting for this, Bakura it's your turn.

Bakura: Pharaoh!

Yami: _I do not want to look like a coward. _Dare

Bakura: I dare you to give me your Millennium Puzzle.

Yami: You're using the same dare Anzu gave you. How unoriginal.

Bakura: shut it Yami! Are you going to do it or not, cause I have a penalty that's worse.

Yami: Oh! Care to enlighten me?

Bakura: I dare you to kiss Pegasus on the lips!  
Yami: Gags, but recovers. Well, he isn't here, is he!  
Bakura: smirks

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Anzu jumps up and answers the door: "Hello…PEGASUS!"

Yami starts coughing uncontrollably

Pegasus, in a creepy way: Why hello my dear. It is your birthday isn't it. I brought a present for you.  
Anzu: skeptically. Really, thank you. _I guess I'll just be polite and invite him in_. Please come in!  
Yami: NOOOO!

Bakura: (now looking rather scary- not male, not female)

Pegasus: Thank you! Walks in and sits down next to Yami, who looks very, very perturbed (hair even more vertical, OO) Actually, my gift applies not only to Anzu, but to the rest of you as well. You are all cordially invited to participate in a new show, called Paradise Island.

Joey: drools with the thought of food, no work to do…

Pegasus: The winning couple of Paradise Island gets 1 billion dollars.

The gang: OO; each one thinks different thoughts:  
Kaiba: _I have enough money, but a little more wouldn't do any harm_

Isis: _Museum restoration and a better house_

Marik & Malik: _We will rule the world!_

Bakura: _I can get money easily, but it'll help in my plan for world domination. But there's bound to be a trick in this. No one relaxes and gets money._

Anzu: _It'll help pay my tuition for going to NYC to dance._

Joey: _Food…more money will help Shizuka and me_.

Mai: _Shopping spree!_

Yami to Yugi:_ Hmm! Yugi, money is definitely useful, especially to the game shop. But, there must be more to the show than this_

Yugi_: mentally nods_

Rishid: _I must get the money for Malik-sama_.

Duke: _I can impress the girls with my wealth_

Honda: _Miho_ _will like me more if I win. She seems to borrow money from me a lot._

Miho_: Clothes and makeup!_

Shizuka: _Big brother and I need the money! My brother only has 4 outfits and one of them is starting to tear. Not to mention that he only has that old pair of sneakers. With this money we could live so much better._

Yami and Bakura: So what's the catch? They stop and glare at each other

Pegasus: Paradise Island is a game and as I said, there will be a winning **couple**. This means that the game has to do with sex, money, manipulating people and eliminating them from the group.

Gang: OO

Except Bakura, Malik and Marik:

Pegasus: There are more boys than girls, but that's alright since there are other people that will be participating…

Anzu: Who?  
Pegasus: Patience. There is Kagome, Ai, Mika, Kiki, Miroku, Chiko, Rin, Sarasa and Hisha. You'll meet them at the island. Oh, and lest I forget- be here next week, packed and ready to go because my personal helicopter will pick you up at 10 AM sharp.

And, that's about it. Ta ta! Walks out the door

Gang: 00

Bakura: Wait! Yami didn't kiss him yet. Runs to the window. WTF! Where the fuck did Pegasus go!


End file.
